


The one where...

by Princess_Sana



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), But its okay because minho loves him, Different one shots all inside one story, Fluff, Follows the same storyline, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunho - Freeform, Hyunjin Is a Little Shit, Jisung and Felix are dating, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Minho ignores hyunjin, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Seungmin and hyunjin are best friends, Some sexy times, Woojin and Chan ship Hyunho, Woojin works in a book store, follows hyunjin and minho, way too much softness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Sana/pseuds/Princess_Sana
Summary: Just a whole bunch of drabbles of Minho x Hyunjin.





	1. Hyunjin spoils Endgame for Minho

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random but there really is not that many Hyunjin/ Minho ff and i really needed a cute fluffy one in my life so i decided to write one. This is my first stray kids ff so im sorry if its not good.

Hyunjin quickened his pace, trying his hardest to catch up to his boyfriend who was walking in front of him, his head down and arms beside his body, completely still. “Babe, slow down.” Hyunjin said, his breathing becoming louder and louder. 

Hyunjin looked behind them, at the ice cream shop they had just left. He was surprised at the distance that had walked in such little time, but when he looked back to Minho he was no longer surprised. The older male was already close to their apartment complex, only a couple of blocks left until he was finally at the front steps.. 

Hyunjin ran up to Minho and placed his hand on his stilled arm. “Babe-” Hyunjin was shocked when Minho shrugged off his hand and quickened his pace even more, making it so that Hyunjin was behind him once again. Hyunjin continued walking, staying a couple steps behind, not bothering to catch up to his boyfriend again.

“So are you just going to ignore me?” He got no reply. He let out a loud, annoyed sigh. “Look I'm sorry that i spoiled Endgame for you okay.” Hyunjin couldn't help but think about how childish his boyfriend was acting. It was times like these when he couldn't believe that he was the youngest in the relationship. 

“Minho come on, talk to me,” it was rare for Hyunjin to call his boyfriend by his name, he much preferred babe, hun, and the occasional daddy (but only on special occasions). He tended to only use his name when he was serious, or when he simply wanted to tease him. “It's not like i told you the complete plot of the movie. It was just one small spoiler - no biggy.” 

Minho stopped dead in his tracks. Hyunjin stopped too, not wanting to run into the older. Minho's head turned, slowly, until he was looking, more like glaring, at the younger. Hyunjin took a step back at the sight of his boyfriend's death glare, moving his head so that he was no longer looking at it. He always seemed to get surprised at how his boyfriend could make him squirm under his glare.

Minho began to walk once again. They were already two buildings down from their apartment so Hyunjin decided to just stop talking. 

He grabbed his phone from the pocket of his white hoodie and checked the time. It was barely 9 pm. Their ice cream dates on friday always lasted until 10 or 11. Hyunjin was disappointed in himself for ruining their date. He would much rather be sitting down on their usual bench at the back of the shop, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend with his chin placed on both his hands as he listened to how the other's day went. 

When they finally reached their apartment is when Hyunjin finally spoke again. 

“Do i have to sleep on the couch again?” his mind went back to the time he forgot to bring in the cats when it was raining. 

The loud slam of their bedroom door gave Hyunjin all the confirmation he needed. He walked over to the closet by the front door and retrieved a spare pillow and blanket, making his way to the couch where two of their cats were laying. He smiled at them, sitting in between the two fur balls. 

“Mommy did something bad today,” he reached over and grabbed Soonie, placing the cat on his lap and brushing its orange fur with his fingers. The pur he got from Soonie encouraged him to keep going. 

The bedroom door opened and Hyunjin looked up, his hand stopping. Minho walked out of the room in his pajamas, looking completely ready for bed. Hyunjin could not ignore at how cute his boyfriend looked. He walked over to the couch and Hyunjin smiled, thinking that he was forgiven and he wouldn't have to sleep on the small couch that always gives him back pains whenever he slept on it. 

“Come on Doongi, let's go to the room,” Minho picked up the cat that was on Hyunjin's lap, hugging it close to his chest. He turned his back to the younger and walked back into their room the other cat following behind. Minho, not missing a chance on being dramatic, slammed the door shut behind him once Doongi was inside. 

Hyunjin looked at the closed door in both shock and amusement. He could not understand how that man stole his heart, how he was the love of his life. 

He got up from the couch, wiping the fur off his pants as he did. “Guess I'll just have to sleep in this,” Hyunjin whispered to himself and placed the pillow on the edge of the couch. He removed his shoes and placed them next to the small glass table. 

It was honestly embarrassing how many times Hyunjin would have to do this. It was even more embarrassing how 90% of those times was simply because Hyunjin spoiled a book, movie, or show that Minho was interested in. You would think that by now he would know better- key word think. 

As Hyunjin laid on the couch, feet hanging off the other end, blanket covering the lower half of his body, he thought about how missed the touch of his boyfriend. He missed being the little spoon, missed how the older would bring him as close to his body as he could, inhaling his sweet scent. Missed the small kisses Minho would place all over the back of his neck, making Hyunjin giggle at the feeling. Missed how their three cats would lay at the foot of their bed. 

Hyunjin smiled at those thoughts, acting like it has been months since he had all of those things when really it has only been a day. But Hyunjin is a needy man, a really needy, spoiled man. And Minho was the only one who can put up with him. 

Hyunjin just hoped that tomorrow would be a new day and he would not have to deal with an angry Minho. Tomorrow is the day of their friend Chan's birthday and their group of friends were throwing him a birthday party. He really really hoped that Minho would wake up and forgive Hyunjin before they drove over to the party.

~

All of Hyunjin’s hopes about being forgiven were crushed. He sat awkwardly in the passenger seat of Minho's car. He has not said a word . Neither of them had. 

Hyunjin glanced over and looked at his boyfriend. He had both hands on the steering wheel, something Hyunjin is not used to seeing. His eyes focused on the road before him. The only sign that showed that Minho was not as mad as he was the night before was the slight bob of his head as one of their favorite songs played on the radio. 

Hyunjin felt weird. Minho being mad at him only lasted a couple of hours, he would sleep on it and Hyunjin would wake up to the smell of breakfast coming from their small kitchen and Minho smiling down at him, waking him up to eat. 

This morning he didn't wake up to the smile he loved the most, nor to the smell of breakfast. Instead he woke up to a silent apartment. He was forced to eat cereal, knowing from experience that if he tried to cook himself something to eat the fire alarm would go off again. 

Hyunjin sat on his hands, the only way to stop himself from reaching over and grabbing ahold of Minho's hand. He desperately missed the feeling of his boyfriend's touch. He was just glad that Chan didn't live far away from them, so they got there in less than 20 minutes. 

When they reached the large blue house that had cars lined up along the street, Minho parked three houses down, leaving them to walk. Hyunjin stayed in the car for a few seconds after Minho got out, thinking about how much he wanted to hold onto Minho's hand and hear his boyfriend's voice. That's all he wanted. 

He reached behind the front seat and grabbed a hold of Chan's birthday gift they got for him a few weeks back. He followed behind Minho as they both walked towards the house. Hyunjin had the small gift in both hands, trying to keep them busy so he won't miss the soft hands of Minho. 

“Aye, look who finally showed up,” the voice of one of their friends, Jisung, yelled out as he swung open the front door, allowing them in. Hyunjin walked in the door and looked around, searching for his best friend Seungmin. He really needed to talk to someone. 

“Everyone is out back,” Jisung said as he walked to the back of the house, where loud music was playing. Hyunjin followed, not looking back to see if Minho was as well.

Hyunjin remembers the first time he met Chan two years ago, also at his birthday party. Minho and him had only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks and Minho had finally decided that he wanted to introduce him to his friends. Hyunjin remember how shocked he was at the sight of so many people at the party. He himself never really had a ton of friends, Seungmin and Felix being an exception. He was always awkward around new people and that scared him. And seeing the birthday boy surrounded by countless people, with a bright smile on his face, almost made Hyunjin turn around and walk out the door. The only thing that stopped him was Minho's hand around his waist. 

The same sight was in front of Hyunjin, only this time he was able to call a lot of the people his friends. 

“Oh no, i know that face,” the person that Hyunjin has been searching for poked through the crowd of people that were smiling and having a good time. “What did you do this time?” Seungmin asked as his put his arm around Hyunjin. 

“I spoiled Endgame for him,” Hyunjin said, putting his head down on his friends shoulder. 

“Ah, did you tell him how Iron Man-” 

“Lalalalalalala!” Minho, who was standing behind them covered his ear and walked away. Hyunjin gave a soft smile at his cute boyfriend.

-

Minho was honestly not even that mad. He was at first. But got over it later when he saw Hyunjin's cute sleeping face when he got up to use the restroom in the middle of the night. Minho would have forgiven the younger the next morning but he really wanted to teach his boyfriend a lesson.

If he was being honest, he really wanted to stop with what he was doing. He was on edge the whole drive to Chan's house. Not used to his hands both on the wheel. One was ALWAYS holding Hyunjin’s hand. He really wanted to reach over and grab a hold of his boyfriend's hand that was under his lap. 

“So what are you trying to teach him exactly?” Jisung, who was sitting beside Minho, asked. 

“To not spoil anything for me anymore.” 

“Come on you know you love it.” He does, sometimes, but he will never admit it. 

“I do not.” he defended.

“Look at him Minho, he looks like a puppy that got his paw stepped on.” Jisung pointed towards Hyunjin who sat at by the bonfire that was in the middle of the lawn. He had his head in the lap of their friend Felix, who was brushing his brown hair back as he spoke to him. Minho wanted so badly to take Felix's place. 

“You're cruel for doing this Lee Minho.” 

“Says the one who didn't talk to Felix for a whole week because he told you Robb Stark dies.” Minho remembered how devastated his best friend was when he found out his favorite character of Game of Thrones dies. So devastated that he ignored his boyfriend for a whole week. 

“That is so different,” Jisung's voice became louder, getting the attention of some people around them. 

“In what way?” Minho asked, taking a drink of his water. He was driving so he refused any alcoholic drink that was handed to him. 

“In all the ways,” Minho laughed at the expression of his friend’s face. Shaking his head and looking back at his boyfriend. He was surprised when he saw that Hyunjin was already looking at him. Minho watched as he squirmed and pushed his face into Felix's lap. 

He was so lucky to have such a cute person as the love of his life. 

-

Hyunjin had a lot to drink. And by a lot, Minho means A LOT. Both of his hands were full as he walked to the car. One had a piece of cake that Hyunjin would have been mad at Minho if he didn't save him a piece and the other was wrapped around the waist of his completely drunk boyfriend. 

“I love you,” Hyunjin had a smile on his pretty pink lips. Minho laughed at how random it was. 

“I love you too baby,” he said. They reached the car and Minho placed the plate on the hood, digging out his keys from his jacket pocket, making sure that Hyunjin doesn't fall. 

“I love your lips, your hands, your smile, your hair, your thighs, your eyes, your face, your forehead…” Hyunjin went on and on, naming literally everything about Minho. Minho was glad that Hyunjin was drunk, not wanting the younger to know how much of an affect his words had on him. 

“Your ass,” Hyunjin sighed as Minho finally opened the passenger side door and placed him in the seat. “That's Korea's ass right there,” Minho looked at his boyfriend weirdly as he giggled to himself, placing his hands over his mouth, covering his precious smiles. 

“You're weird,” Minho closed the door, grabbed the cake and walked over the the drivers side. All while Hyunjin was still giggling to himself. Minho shook his head and laughed lightly at the sight. 

The drive home was filled with giggles, all coming from the youngers mouth. It was only when Minho finally carried Hyunjin to their bed when he stopped. 

“Do you love me?” Minho is not used to Hyunjin being a sentimental drunk. That was always him and Hyunjin was always the laugher. 

“Babe, that's not even a question. Of course i love you,” Minho began to take off Hyunjin's shoes. 

“Promise?” Hyunjin's pinky reached out towards Minho's face. Mingo grabbed it with his. 

“Big promise.” 

“Stamp it.” 

Their thumbs pressed against each other, sealing the promise. A small good left Hyunjin’s mouth and Minho kneeled on the floor, face just inches away from Hyunjin's. 

He placed his hand on his boyfriend's forehead, feeling the smooth skin on the back of his hand. Hyunjin had his eyes closed. Minho took the time to look at his beautiful boyfriend's features. 

His beauty mark just under his eye. His pink, plump lips that formed a smile that Minho always dreamed of, his small round nose, slightly pink from the cold weather outside, and finally his hair. Minho combed it through, enjoying the way the silky brown hair felt between his fingers. Minho cut the distance between their face and placed a small kiss on the top of Hyunjin's head. He got up from his knees and was about to walk out the door to get a glass of water when a small voice behind him stopped him.

“Don't leave me.” Minho looked back and saw that Hyunjin was now sitting up, eyes wide as he looked at Minho who had his hand on the doorknob. Minho let go of it. 

“I'm not going to leave you baby, not ever.” he walked back to the bed. This time sitting on it. 

“I'm sorry that i spoiled Endgame for you.” Hyunjin and Minho held eye contact for what seemed like forever. 

“Its okay baby. I forgive you.” Minho leaned over and placed a light kiss on his plump lips. A small sigh from the two left their mouths. 

“But it's not like i told you that Iron Man-” Hyunjin was unable to finish his sentence. Minho kissed him again, this time much harder and for the purpose of shutting him up. 

He hated how much he loved his spoiled boyfriend.


	2. The one where they first meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin is a little too excited and Minho is just minding his own business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i kinda sorta fell in love with how the first part turned out that i needed to write more. Even if it is hella short. This was written in like an hour so im sorry if it feels rushed.

Hyunjin was excited, so excited in fact that he stayed outside the bookstore, waiting for it to open, just so he can be the first one in. He has been waiting months and months for this book to release and he would not allow himself to be late to get his hands on it. Even if it meant waking up at five thirty in the morning, getting ready, and driving thirty minutes to the store, waiting an additional thirty minutes for it to open. If he was being completely honest, all of that was unnecessary. 

The book that he was wanting was one that was not even that popular, by an author who deserved more recognition. If Hyunjin wanted, he could arrive at the store hours after it has been open and he would still be the first and only one to buy it that day. But he was too excited to wait that long to read the masterpiece. 

Hyunjin looked down at his phone, watching the time. Only a couple of minutes: ten to be exact, before the store would open. Through the glass door, Hyunjin can see the display of the book. He smiled at himself. “You'll be mine soon enough.” 

Hyunjin was glad that no one was around, the streets around him quiet, with the exception of a few cars driving past him. And that meant that he can talk to himself all he wants without receiving any odd looks from anyone. He just wished that it was like that for him on a daily basis. 

Hyunjin was not always so awkward and bad at meeting new people. When he was younger, he was actually quite good at making friends. But then again, so was everyone else at the age of ten. And as soon as he became a teenager, along with everyone else he went to school with, he became bad, awful even. 

For starters, he would laugh at just about anything and everything. When he felt awkward: he would laugh. When he was embarrassed: he would laugh. When he was trying to tell someone something that was in no way funny: he would laugh simply because he found eye contact funny and awkward. And Hyunjin learned quickly that not everyone liked him laughing ALL THE TIME. 

Another reason why he was bad at making friends was because, no matter how hard he tried, he could not for the life of him keep a conversation going. He was just glad that he met Seungmin and Felix when he did. Those two have been his friend for years and their friendship was still as strong as ever. Sharing the same taste in movies, songs, books, and just about everything. With those two, Hyunjin could be his awkward self and they will accept him with open arms, no questions asked. 

“Good Morning Hyunjin,” the owner’s son stood in front of the books store's door, keys jingling in one hand and a cup of coffee in another. The older looked at Hyunjin amusingly, smiling a bit at the excited expression on his face.

“Hi Woojin.” Hyunjin began shifting from his heel to toe, ready to prance at the book as soon as Woojin got the door open. 

“You're here a little early, how long have you been waiting?” Woojin handed Hyunjin the cup of coffee to hold as he opened the clear door. 

“Just thirty minutes.” Hyunjin acted as if thirty minutes was nothing, shrugging his shoulders and ignoring the surprised expression on Woojin's face. 

“You sure are something else.” Hyunjin could feel heat rush to his face at the olders words. 

“Oh. Thanks.” As soon as the door opened Hyunjin handed the coffee to Woojin and darted to the display, grabbing a hold of the first book that touched his finger. 

“Finally!!” Hyunjin hugged the book to his chest, smiling to himself as he felt the edges of the hard copy dig into his skin. He opened the front cover loving the way the smooth paper felt underneath his fingertips. 

Hyunjin desperately wanted to whisper ‘my precious’ but didn't. Not wanting to look even more of a dork than he already does caressing a book. 

As if it helped his image in front of Woojin who was greeting another customer as they walked into the store, Hyunjin brought the book to his face and inhaled. Filling his nostrils with the smell of ink. That smell single handedly could sent Hyunjin to the moon.

He couldn't express his happiness enough. It was always like this every time a new book/video game/comic that Hyunjin liked got released. The only thing that was missing is his friends beside him, also fanboying over the new release. But this particular book was Hyunjin very own gem. He was the only one in their small group that enjoyed the author's work and that really bummed Hyunjin out. He really wanted to talk to someone about it. 

Hyunjin kept caressing the book until moments later when he threw his head back, let out a girlish squeal, and spread his wide arms outward, hitting a person with the back of his hand as he did so. His smile fell off of his face. He turned around and saw a boy fall to his butt. Hyunjin was too busy to hear the loud laughter of Woojin coming from the other end of the store.

Shit. 

“Oww,” the boy who Hyujin backhanded (by accident) brought his hand to his face. Hyunjin quickly kneeled next to him. 

“Omg, I'm so sorry. I really did not see you there. Are you okay? Omg! How's your eye? Did i hit your eye? I think i did. Omg! Omg! Oh no, hopefully I didn't leave you a black-” Hyunjin was on a roll with his storm of questions directed towards the boy on the ground. The only thing that stopped him was a hand that placed itself onto Hyunjin's lips. He widened his eyes, looking at the boy who had his hands over Hyunjin's mouth. 

The boy had a sharp pointy nose. A beauty mark on said nose. Brown wide eyes, staring right back at Hyunjin. Pink lips that were opened slightly, allowing Hyunjin to see the boys pearly whites. Light brown hair that was parted slightly in the front, showing off his incredible forehead. Hyunjin couldn't help but look in awe at the beautiful boy sitting down in front of him, hand on his mouth. 

“Wow,” His voice was muffled. 

As if he finally noticed what he was doing, the boy uncovered Hyunjin's mouth sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry you were just talking so fast.” A beautiful, soft, soothing voice came out of the pink lips. 

“No, I'm sorry for hitting you. And making you fall.” Hyunjin stood up, offering a hand to the boy to help him stand up as well. Hyunjin blushed as the boy grabbed a hold of his hand, there was a noticeable warmth that filled Hyunjin's whole body. “Is your eye okay?” He reached over and lightly touched the red mark above the boys left eyebrow. He instantly felt bad. 

The boy flinched under his touch, Hyunjin quickly retrieved his hand. He mumbled another sorry. 

“It's okay,” the boy smiled, causing Hyunjin's heart to flutter. “I guess you can say that i FELL for you.” 

Hyunjin cringed at how cheesy the boy's line was. But no matter how cheesy it was, it still made Hyunjin blush like a twelve year old girl. 

The expression on the boy's face caused Hyunjin to burst out laughing. It was a mixture of shock and embarrassment. As if he could not believe that he just said that to Hyunjin. A complete stranger whose name he still does not know. 

“Oh god, i didn't mean it like that. I mean i did but not like that. I only just met you.” As if the two had switched bodies, the boy was now the one rambling. 

“You know what,” the boy, who now had a beet red face, reached over behind Hyunjin and grabbed a copy of the book. “I'm just going to take this and leave. It was nice fallin- MEETING you.” 

Hyunjin was shocked. He didn't think that anyone else would read the book, or at least not anyone his age. The writing and genre was more of a target towards an older age group. And by the looks of the boy's clear smooth face, he was about the same age as Hyunjin. Maybe a couple of years older. 

“You read his books?” the boy stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of Hyunjin's voice. He slowly turned around, the book in his hand. Hyunjin noticed how his face still had a hint of red to it. He was sure that his mirrored it. 

“Yeah, he's one of my favorite authors.”

“He's one of my favorite authors too.” Hyunjin couldn't turn back. His geekiness was peaking through and there was no way of stopping him. “Omg what's your favorite novel he's written?”

The two boys shared the same expression: a smile spreading from one ear to another and their eyes gleaming as they looked into each other's eyes. 

Woojin, who was standing behind the front counter, watching as his two best customers finally meet, smiled to himself. He has been waiting for the moment the two finally looked up from their nose stuck in a book and cross paths. He lost count on how many times the two has been in the bookstore at the same time, yet not seeing one another because of their attention being on something else.

Now, their attention was on each other and nothing else. Woojin smiled. Feeling so happy that Minho and Hyunjin were actually talking to one another. He couldn't wait until he went back home and told Chan that their ship was finally sailing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just continue making little chapters of cute moments between the two. Let me know if you would enjoy that!! And leave comments telling me what you would like to see. 
> 
> Ex: first date, them finding out that Woojin and Chan has been shipping them for god knows how long, etc..


	3. Hyunjin gets his first tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho always gives Hyunjin what he wants, even if that thing is a tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since i called into work today because i felt so weak, i decided to write this. This was inspired by the movie 'A Walk To Remember." Hope y'all enjoy.

Hyunjin laid in Minho's bed, a pillow behind his head and a blanket covering his long body. Minho sat the the end of the bed, tv remote in one hand as he flipped through the channels, looking for something they can watch. 

“I want a tattoo,” Hyunjin's phone was in one hand, his Instagram app opened and on the profile of a tattoo artist. He has been looking at the artist's posts for about ten minutes now. He has already saved about five of the ones that caught his eye. One being a small outline of a cat. He knew that Minho would love it. 

Minho, who has not taken his eye off of the tv screen, nodded his head. “Okay.” he did not take his boyfriend's words seriously. He assumed it was just like that time when Hyunjin told him he wanted his belly button pierced; it was all talk until they went into a piercing shop where they had already made an appointment the day before. It wasn't till they walked in and saw a younger girl with tears in her eyes that Hyunjin ran out the door, changing his mind completely. 

“I'm being serious.” Hyunjin removed the blanket from his body and made his way over to the edge of the bed, hugging his boyfriend around the waist and placing his face at the creek of his neck. Inhaling the flowery scent the older wore. 

“Sure you are baby,” Minho dropped the remote on his lap, leaving it on a channel that was showing a reality tv show, and held Hyunjin's hand, that did not have a phone, in his own. He looked behind his shoulder and was face to face with his boyfriend who wore (what seemed to be) a serious expression. Minho chuckled at how cute the younger looked. 

“Look i want this one.” Hyunjin unlocked his phone and it opened to the exact picture he was wanting. His brought the phone closer to Minho's eyes, wanting him to take a close enough look at it. “Isn't it cute?” Hyunjin was happy just thinking about how cute the outline would look on his skin. He also thought it would be cute if the two would get matching tattoos but he knew it wouldn't happen due to Minho's fear of needles going anywhere near his skin. 

“That is cute,” Minho grabbed the phone from Hyunjin's hand and zoomed into the picture of a girl smiling while showing off her small tattoo on her shoulder. “Where would you get it?” Minho knew Hyunjin wouldn't go through with it but it was amusing - and kinda cute- how excited the younger was acting on just the thought of getting one. 

“Hhmmm…….” Hyunjin let go of Minho's waist and fell back on the bed. He brought his finger to his forehead, giving Minho the ‘im thinking pose’. “Where do you think i should get it?” 

Minho was glad that Hyunjin was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. It made what he was about to do easier. He crawled over to Hyunjin, using his arms so that he was not laying completely on his boyfriend. His face was near Hyunjin's stomach that was slightly showing due to the t-shirt rising a bit. 

“Maybe right here,” he brought his lips to the other's hip bone. Hyunjin let out a loud breath. He absolutely loved the way Minho's warm lips felt against his skin. “Or right here.” he trailed his tongue to Hyunjin's other hipbone and left another light kiss. He grabbed a hold of the black t-shirt Hyunjin was wearing and raised it, revealing more and more of his toned stomach. 

“Right here would be nice too,” his mouth was now on the side of Hyunjin's body. The younger wiggled as he felt his boyfriend suck at his sensitive skin. Minho brought his hands down onto the boys hips, stopping his movements. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin was breathless, and Minho had only begun to touch him. He hated the way his boyfriend controlled his body. Minho could honestly just kiss him and his legs will become jelly. “Those seem like some pretty good places.” 

“You think so?” Minho picked himself up so that he was now face to face with Hyunjin. He looked down at the youngers pretty plump lips, wanting so bad to kiss them. 

As of reading his mind Hyunjin lifted his head off the bed so that his lips were pressed to Minho's. He sighed at how soft they felt. 

“I could think of another place it would look cute too,” Minho parted from his lips and smirked. 

“Oh really, and where is that?” a yelp left Hyunjin's lips before he could smirk back at his boyfriend, a hand gripping his ass caught him by surprise. 

“I can just imagine it now, a kitty tattooed on your ass. Now that would be hella cute.” Hyunjin blushed, causing the smirk on the other's face to deepen. 

-

To say that Minho was shocked was an understatement. He was speechless. Never would he think that Hyunjin would actually go through with getting a tattoo. But here the younger was, shirt raised up and shorts pulled down slightly, revealing his hip bone. 

Minho shook his head at the sight. It was a couple of days after they first had the conversation, if you can call it that, about Hyunjin getting a tattoo. The next day he saw Hyunjin looking up the best reviewed tattoo shops near them. But he thought nothing of it. It wasn't until he walked in to the sight of Hyunjin on the phone, setting an appointment, that he believed the younger was actually serious. 

And here they were, in a small tattoo shop twenty minutes away from were Hyunjin lived. 

“You sure about this baby?” Minho finally asked when the person who was going to give Hyunjin his tattoo left the room, leaving the two alone together. He laid a hand on Hyunjin's head, brushing the soft hair slowly. Hyunjin leaned into the touch. 

“Yes, i think. I don't know.” Hyunjin voice sounded nervous. “Do you think it's going to hurt?” Hyunjin looked up at Minho, eyes wide. 

“Yes,” Minho wasted no time answering. Hyunjin's eyes widened even more. 

“Wow! You could've lied to me you know!” Hyunjin shook his head, letting the other's hand fall from his head. 

“Why would i do that?”

“To make me feel better,” Hyunjin sometimes hated how blunt and honest his boyfriend was. 

“Oh,” Minho looked down at his boyfriend's worried face. “I don't think it's going to hurt. It'll probably feel like small nibbles, just like the ones i give you sometimes.”

Minho's words caused heat to rush up to Hyunjin's face. 

“It's too late for that now, you already said yes.”

The owner of the shop walked back into the room and sat on the small stool right beside where Hyunjin was laying. 

“You ready?” the man who had tattoos up and down both of his arms asked Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin nodded his head, Minho grabbed a hold of his hand, giving him an encouraging squeeze. 

Finally noticing the needle the older man had in his hand, Minho looked away, feeling like someone was poking his neck repeatedly. 

“W-w-wait,” Hyunjin let go of Minho's hand. “Is it going to hurt?” He asked again, this time the question intended for the older man with a needle in his hand. 

“Do you handle pain well?” 

“Um, no.” 

“Then yeah, it might hurt a bit.” 

-

“Again, I'm really sorry about this.” Minho stood by the shop's door, bowing to the owner. “I didn't think he would do this.” and by this Minho meant Hyunjin stopping the man with his screams and running out the door, same way he did when he saw the little girl crying. 

“It's okay man, it happens sometimes.” Minho nodded his head and apologized once again before leaving the small shop. He walked over to his car, to where he can see Hyunjin standing awkwardly, waiting for Minho to unlock the door. 

“I don't want to talk about it.” Was the first thing to leave Hyunjin's when Minho and him were finally in the car. 

“Okay,” Minho turned on the car and drove away from the tattoo shop. He took a sideways glance at his boyfriend and saw that Hyunjin had his hands folded in his lap and his eyes closed. The darkness of the night didn't allow Minho to see the flush of red spread across Hyunjin's face. Hyunjin was glad about that. 

An idea popped up in his head. He turned the car around, glad that there were no other cars around. 

“Where are we going?” Hyunjin finally looked up when he felt the car going the opposite direction of his place. 

“Somewhere.” Minho offered his hand to the other, in which he gladly accepted. He brought Hyunjin's hands to his lips and left a small kiss on each of his fingers. 

“I really thought i was going to go through with it babe.” Hyunjin sounded sad. Minho quickly glanced over, long enough to see the disappointed expression across his boyfriend's face. 

“I know baby it's okay.” he pulled into a small convenience store and parked. He let go of the other hand and took off his seat belt. “I'll be back, wait here.” 

Hyunjin watched as his boyfriend walked into the store, seeing his figure through the glass walls. He saw him take something out of his pocket, some coins, and put it into a small toy machine Hyunjin thought no one used anymore. He watched his boyfriend, more confused as ever. 

Minho finally came back into the car moments later with small cardboard squares in his hand. He opened each one of them and took out four different temporary tattoos. He turned the car light on, allowing Hyunjin to finally see what it was he brought back. 

“Are those stickers?” he grabbed the four from Minho's hands. 

“Temporary tattoos.” He reached over and touched the one closest to him. “Now which one do you want? The butterfly, anchor, heart, or flower?” he pointed at each one by one as he spoke. 

“The heart.” Hyunjin placed the other three onto the dashboard and handed the small red heart to Minho. 

“Now where do you want it?” Hyunjin lifted his shirt and pointed to where his real tattoo was supposed to be. Instead a small black dot was there from where the tattoo artists poked him twice. 

“Okay baby, now lean back so i can put it on for you.” Hyunjin did as he was told. He lowered his shorts and his boxers down. Minho took the clear sheet protector off the paper and placed it face down onto Hyunjin's skin, just above his hip bone. He grabbed an almost empty water bottle from the cup holder and wet the paper towels he got from inside the store. 

Hyunjin watched as he brought the damp towel to his hip, flinching at how cold it was. Minho let out a small sorry and held the tattoo in place. He pressed the damp towel firmly onto it, soaking the paper that had the tattoo. 

A minute later, Minho finally removed the towel from Hyunjin's hip and threw it to the floor of the car. Carefully, he removed the paper backing, slowly so that the whole heart transferred to his skin. He leaned down and blew onto the now red heart on Hyunjin's hip. Hyunjin shivered at the cool air. 

“There,” Minho still had his face near his hip. “You have your tattoo now.” he placed a small kiss on said tattoo, Hyunjin hummed at the light peck.

Hyunjin looked down at it and smiled. There were times, much like this one, where he simply could not handle his boyfriend's cuteness. It was also times like these where he thought that he found the most perfect man in the universe. 

“I still want a real one… eventually,” he said thinking about back there in the tattoo shop where the artist poked him with a needle. He twitched at the remembrance of how painful that small poke was. But getting a tattoo was something he had always wanted. And Hyunjin always got what he want. 

“Okay baby. Maybe next time i'll be there getting one with you.” Hyunjin's face brightened. 

“Omg really?!?!” 

“Maybe. You would have to get me really drunk first though because there is no way in hell i would get one without some sort of alcohol in my body.” 

“I'll keep that in mind,” Hyunjin leaned forward and kissed his boyfriends soft lips, not caring that they were in front of a convenience store with the car light flashing on their faces. 

“I'm sure you will,” Minho deepened their kiss, giving whoever was in the store a little show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trash for them two and im honestly not even mad. Anyways, if y'all have any suggestions on what i should write next, dont be scared to comment them.


	4. Hyunjin finds a puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking home from work one evening, Hyunjin finds a small white puppy and instantly falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been so long long since i updated this. Im sorry but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. 
> 
> There's a ton of dialogue in this part and i apologize to those who don't like that.

Hyunjin has never seen anything more precious than the white ball of fur he held in both hands. He really couldn't help himself, he let out a girlish squeal, alarming the strangers walking behind him in the busy street. But no one bothered to ask if the boy was okay. Lifting his arms slowly, Hyunjin brought the small puppy close to his face, making it so that both their noses were touching. Hyunjin could seriously melt at how tiny the creature in his hands was. 

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever," the voice Hyunjin had especially for small furry creature filled the cold air around him. He couldn't help but notice the puppy's small shivering. "You poor thing," Hyunjin, using one hand to hold the puppy, used his other to unzip his jacket. He placed the small creature inside his black jacket, instantly cursing at the heartless humans who left the helpless creature out in the freezing weather. He was just glad that he heard the small thing cry out from the box it sat in next to a dumpster. He was also glad that Minho had late night dance practice and couldn't pick him up from work, leaving Hyunjin to walk home. 

"Want to come home with me?" Hyunjin's pet voice has yet to leave. He watched as the puppy cuddled next to Hyunjin's warm body, no longer crying and shivering. He was glad for that. "You do right," Hyunjin took the lack of response as a yes. "Okay, lets go little one." 

Hyunjin crouched down, being careful not to let the puppy fall from his chest, and retrieved his bag he had dropped beside his legs when he went on his knees and grabbed the small puppy. The thought of the three cats he had waiting for him at home did not once cross his mind as he continued walking towards his apartment building. The small creature was the only thing he was worried about. 

°°°°°

The sound of keys jingling outside the front door was the only thing that brought Hyunjin out of his little world of him and the puppy. He quickly got up from his spot on the ground next to the couch and grabbed ahold of the small creature, running to the bathroom as fast as he can before Minho unlocked the door and walked through it. 

"Babe! i'm home," Minho called out from his spot next to the front door. Hyunjin heard the sound of keys hitting the small glass table next to the door. He quickly laid the puppy in the tub and placed his finger to his lips. 

"You need to be quiet now Ariel okay." He whispered, using the name he gave the puppy not even ten minutes ago. 

"Hyunjin, where are the cats?" He could hear his boyfriend's voice coming closer. He stood up straight and made his way to the living room, closing the bathroom door behind him as he exited. 

"Hey baby," Hyunjin smiled at his boyfriend. 

"Why do you look so flushed?" Minho placed his gym bag on their couch and walked over to where Hyunjin stood. He reached up and laid a small peck on his lips. Hyunjin giggled at the cute gesture he receives every day when Minho comes home. 

"What do you mean?" Hyunjin took a step back, looking down at the floor, trying his very best to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend. He has never been a good liar and when he met Minho, he lying seemed to get worse and worse. And he knew that if he looked into those deep brown eyes, everything from finding Ariel and bringing her home will leave his mouth in a matter of seconds. Hyunjin did not know if that was a good thing or not. 

"Your cheeks are all red and you seem distracted" Minho's index finger lifted his face, making Hyunjin look at his boyfriend's worried face. But he still tried his best to not look at his eyes, instead he focused on the small mole on the side of Minho's pointy nose. God he loved that mole. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. I'm fine." Hyunjin gave the best smile he could muster. He hoped it was believable. 

"Okay… where are the cats? They weren't at the door to greet me like they usually are. You didn't leave them outside did you?" Hyunjin's awkward smile left his face. 

"OH MY GOD. That was one time Minho. Can't you let it go. I already apologized, more than once to all three cats!" The sound of his boyfriend's sweet laughter filled his ears. Hyunjin couldn't look away at the beautiful smile in front of him, even if that smile was from the person who never fails to tease him any chance he gets. 

"I know, i know. I'm only kidding." Minho grabbed both of Hyunjin's hands in his own and squeezed them softly. A small humm left the younger boy's closed mouth. "But seriously," he looked beyond Hyunjin's shoulder, to where the closed bathroom and bedroom door was. "Where are they?" 

"Uhh-" how can he tell his boyfriend that he locked their three cats in their bedroom so that they wouldn't attack poor Ariel without mentioning the pup? Hyunjin had no idea, but he had to think fast. "I locked them in the bedroom?" He said more as a question than anything else. 

"Oh, were you vacuuming?" Hyunjin was so glad that Minho said that. 

"YES!" He said, a little too enthusiastically. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice, trying again. "I mean, yeah i was vacuuming and you know how the three of them freak out at the sound of it." 

Minho laughed, as if he was thinking about their three cats freaking out. "Yeah, they really do." Hyunjin let out a breath when he realized that his boyfriend believed his lie. Maybe he wasn't as bad of a liar than he thought. "You did an awful job at vacuuming though, the carpet still looks the same as it did when i left this morning. Honestly it looks worse." Minho looked down at the ground, Hyunjin's eyes following his. 

Well shit. Maybe he was a bad liar. 

"Oh, um yeah. Maybe you should be the only one allowed to clean in this apartment." 

"Maybe." Minho let go of Hyunjin's hands and walked over to their bedroom, but before he can reach over and open the door, a small cry from behind the closed bathroom door filled the two boys' ears. Hyunjin's heartbeat quickened; he prayed that his boyfriend didn't hear the small cry. 

"What was that?" Minho looked at the door then back at Hyunjin. A confused look on his face as he did so. 

Hyunjin decided to play dumb. "What was what?" 

Minho walked closer to the bathroom door, Hyunjin followed closely behind. "You didn't hear that?" 

"Hear what?" Hyunjin took larger steps, trying to reach the door before his boyfriend did. 

"That cry. There's no way you couldn't have heard that." Minho was just about to place his hand on the knob when Hyunjin ran up behind him and blocked the door with his long, thin body. He awkwardly laughed as he looked at his confused boyfriend. 

"I didn't hear anything. Maybe it's just your imagination. Have you been getting enough sleep. Maybe you're sleep deprived. Your undereyes do look a little darker than usual. Do you feel sick? Are-" 

"Hyunjin," he stopped his rambling at the sound of his name leaving his boyfriend's lips annoyingly. "What's behind the door?" 

"A toilet," honestly- if Hyunjin was in Minho's place he would have already smacked himself upside the head. He had no idea how his boyfriend even dealt with him on a daily basis. 

"Hyunjin." Minho said his sternly, causing the awkward smile on Hyunjin's lips to quiver a little. "Move."

He did just that. And when Minho opened the door and saw the small white puppy in the tub, letting out small cries as it tried - and failed- to climb out, Hyunjin still decided to play dumb. 

"Oh my gosh-" he tried to act surprised at the sight of Ariel. "Where did that come from?"

°°°°°

"What i don't understand is why i can't keep her." Hyunjin sat in the passenger seat of Minho's car, Ariel on his lap sleeping silently. If only she did that when she was in the bathtub. 

"Babe, we went through this already." Minho's voice sounded exhausting and Hyunjin didn't blame him. He just had a three hour dance practice, it was a surprise that he didn't pass out as soon as he came home. 

"But babe look at her," he tried his best to not move, not wanting the small pup to wake up. "She's so precious. I promise i will take care of her. I'll bathe her, feed her, love her. Everything. Can we please just keep her." Hyunjin pouted his lower lip. 

Minho let out a breath. "What about the cats? You already know how they act when they're around dogs Hyunjin. We can't keep them both in the same place and we are definitely not giving my cats away." 

"Fine," Hyunjin crossed his arms over his chest and turned his attention to the window, not wanting to look at the boy that is forcing him to give away his precious Ariel. "Whatever you say."

"Come on babe. Don't act like that." Hyunjin felt a hand grip his arm sofly. "Look at me." 

Hyunjin ignored him, instead he forced himself to look at the trees at they moved passed them. He knew that he was being childish, but he couldn't help himself. In the hour that he had Ariel with him in the apartment, he fell in love with her. And now he had to give her away. Hyunjin wondered if this is what parents feel like when they are sending their kids away to college. 

"Please?" Hyunjin sighed and finally just gave in. He turned his face back to his boyfriend. Minho took a quick glance at Hyunjin and then turned his attention back on the road before him. "Look, i'm sorry that we can't keep it." 

"Ariel." Hyunjin's voice came out smaller than he expected. 

"Huh?" 

"You said it. Her name's Ariel." 

"Shit. This is going to be hard." Minho whispered underneath his breath. He placed his hand in between the two front seats, waiting for Hyunjin to do the same. Minho didn't continue talking until he finally did, lacing their fingers together. 

"I'm sorry that we can't keep Ariel. You're right She is precious. And she seems to really like you. I know you would take care of her but babe we have to think about our other pets too. You know that right."

Hyunjin sighed, admitting defeat. "Yeah, i know." 

It was silent for the rest of the ride. Neither one of them speaking until they finally reached their destination- Chan's house. Hyunjin lifted the still sleeping Ariel in his hands and cradled her next to his body. He could feel the back of his throat closing up as he looked at her sleeping face. 

Minho walked ahead of him and knocked on the front door. Hyunjin followed behind him, whispering soothing words to Ariel. Not too long after, a smiling Chan and sleepy looking Woojin opened the door. 

"Awe is this her? She's so tiny." Chan walked towards Hyunjin and reached for Ariel. "Can i hold her?" Hyunjin looked at her one more time before slowly passing her to the Australian boy. "Ahhh, she's so soft." Woojin walked up next to his boyfriend and began to pet their new puppy. The smile on both their faces brought Hyunjin a little bit of comfort. 

Minho walked over to Hyunjin and placed his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He kissed his shoulder repeatedly. "I'm proud of you baby." 

Hyunjin didn't trust his voice to speak. Instead he just placed his hand on Minho's and squeezed, not once looking away from the sight of Woojin and Chan gushing over Ariel, who was far from asleep now. 

He did the right thing. He knows he did. Ariel will be extremely happy with the two- that much he did know.

"Umm Hyunjin," Woojin looked up from Ariel and towards the younger boy, an amused smile on his lips. "I don't think Ariel is a girl." 

"What?" Hyunjin removed himself from Minho and headed towards the couple. Minho followed behind and looked down at what everyone else was looking at. Sure enough- there IT was. "Oh, i guess i should've checked before naming it." Hyunjin felt embarrassed. 

"Does that mean i can name it now?!" Chan asked. When he got no reply from Hyunjin, his smile deepened. "Yayy," he brought the pup up to his face, much like the way Hyunjin did when he first saw him in the street. "I'll name you…… Bucky." 

"That's such a terrible name." Hyunjin looked at the older boy with unbelieving eyes.

"Too bad, it's my dog. I get to name it." 

For the second time that night, Hyunjin admitted defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about this. Comments seriously make my entire day, they are GREATLY appreciated!! 
> 
> And if you want, follow me on my Twitter (@_PrincessSana_)


	5. Its their first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYUNHO "SEXY TIMES"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this chapter. I literally wrote this three different times, trying so hard to get it to a place where i was happy with it. This was the best one out of the three and while it isnt the best, i hope you will enjoy it.

Minho leans in closer to the taller boy, his face just a couple of inches away from Hyunjin. He could feel the hot breath of his boyfriend hit his face as the other exhaled slowly. They stood in the middle of a small park, just a couple of blocks away from the younger's apartment building. Minho was glad that they were alone.

 

"Tag, you're it," Hyunjin's voice came out as a small whisper, just loud enough for Minho to hear. He released Minho's forearm, but instead of running away and getting some distance between the two before Minho tagged him, he stayed put. His eyes never once leaving his boyfriend's deep brown ones. A smile spread across the younger's flushed face. Minho's faced mirrored it seconds later. 

 

Minho reached up and lightly traced his fingers over that of Hyunjin's full lips. Their 30 minute game of tag was long forgotten, the only thing that filled the two boys' minds were each other, and how breathtaking they looked in the middle of white park filled with snow. Nose and cheeks as red as can be and eyes sparkling as they looked in each other's eyes.

 

Hyunjin's hands reached out and gently touched Minho's cold face. A small, soft hum left Minho's parted mouth. In a strange way, it seemed like they haven't been dating for months. Like it was the first time they actually seen one another, the first time they stood in each other's presence, the first time they touched. It felt like magic and Minho did not want the moment to end, he wanted to stay and take in everything. Every. Single. Thing. 

 

From the way Hyunjin's long fingers explored the contours of his face, as if he was committing every tiny feature to his memory, to the way the pure white snowflakes fell on Hyunjin's eyelash- It all seemed too magical to be true and if Minho's hands weren't too busy touching Hyunjin's lips he would have pinched his thigh, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

 

"Minho." Hyunjin's hands had found their way to the back of Minho's head, he pulled gently on the hair on the nape of his boyfriend's neck. Earning him a moan in return.

 

"Yes baby?" Minho's voice was more clear than that of Hyunjin's breathless one.

 

"Kiss me." Minho cups his face and leans in, tilting his face. Their lips touch for the briefest moment before Hyunjin laces his fingers in Minho's hair more aggressively and kisses him; the kisses soft and gentle, unlike the hold on his hair. 

 

Minho smiled against Hyunjin's lips when he heard a satisfied sigh leave his boyfriend's mouth. He couldn't get over how cute his boyfriend was.

 

Using the tip of his tongue, Minho brushed against his lips, his way of asking the younger to open his mouth for him. Hyunjin tongue met Minho's with his own. Their mouths and tongues merged in a slow, erotic dance until the sound of the car door closing made them both jerk away. Minho turned his head around and saw a short blonde haired girls stand by passenger side door of the car. Not even a second later a tall man followed, meeting the girl in the front of the car and grasping her hand in his. 

 

Damn it. They were no longer alone. 

 

"Assholes," a laugh left Minho's mouth as he turned his attention back to his pouting boyfriend. "We were here first, why did they have to come and ruin our moment." Minho really couldn't get over how cute his boyfriend was. 

 

"It's okay baby," Minho grabbed Hyunjin's hand in his own and squeezed, bringing both hands to his lips and leaving a small peck on the back of his boyfriends soft hand. "We can finish this at your place." Even though his words came out cutesy, the look on his face was anything but. Hyunjin couldn't help but whine as the smirk on Minho's face continued to deepen.

 

♡☆♡☆♡

 

Hyunjin's back hit the front door hard, but he was too occupied trying to remove the clothing that was in between him and Minho to notice or react. He managed to get off his white long hoodie, not caring one bit that he heard a rip when doing so. He will just deal with it later. 

 

Minho's mouth was close to his left ear, lightly nibbling the top of it. He felt his boyfriend's hot breath on the back of his neck. He shuddered at the feeling. Goosebumps began to spread up the length of his arms.

 

Hyunjin started to get annoyed with Minho's orange sweatshirt he had on, for some reason he could not control his hands long enough to lift it over his head. It was as if his hands were their own person and all they wanted to do was touch every single inch of his boyfriend's body. Hyunjin couldn't blame them.

 

“It won't come off,” Hyunjin pouted, letting his head fall against Minho's chest. He had a familiar scent, a smell that Hyunjin dreamed about daily, a smell that he simply could not get enough of. He buried his face further into his boyfriend's chest, inhaling the fresh scent. 

 

The small laughter from the man, that was causing Hyunjin so much frustration, was music to his ears. But he would much rather hear him whisper his name. Again and again. Hyunjin whined at the thought of Minho's sweet, soft voice whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he made his lose control with the part of his body that he craved the most. 

 

Minho stepped back, something that neither Hyunjin, or any part of his body, liked. The older wasted no time lifting up his sweatshirt over his head and tossing it the opposite direction Hyunjin threw his hoodie. Not more than a second later was his naked chest against Hyunjin's. And this time his lips as well. Hyunjin smiled, kissing his soft lips back with equal want and need. Using his teeth, he lightly tugged on Minho's bottom lip. Minho groaned, the reaction Hyunjin hoped he would get.

 

He wanted more.

 

Hyunjin took a step forward, pushing Minho back, leading him to the living room. Not once did he allow his lips to leave his boyfriend's. He knew his apartment well enough to navigate the two to his extremely used couch with his eyes closed. When the back of Minho's knees hit the couch, he fell back, a bit surprised. Hyunjin wasted no time climbing onto his lap, his legs on either side of Minho's thick thigh. It was a shame that both their black jeans were still on. 

 

Hyunjin felt Minho's bulge press against his own. His breath hitched at the sudden movement of Minho pushing his member closer. Hyunjin weakly placed his hands on the button of his boyfriend's pants, trying so hard to unbutton it as quickly as he can. He needed more. 

 

"Here, let me help." Minho placed his hands on top of Hyunjin's shaking ones, helping him unbutton his jeans. Minho lifted his bottom and pulled down his pants. The younger helped him take them off completely. 

 

Hyunjin stared, hungry eyed, at the noticeable bulge in his briefs. He wanted nothing more than to go down on his knees and fill his mouth with what he has been craving for. He craved to see the reaction he would get from Minho, he craved tasting the unfamiliar taste, craved having his boyfriend's hands tangled into his hair as he controlled his head movements. But unfortunately, the tightness of his jeans, screaming for attention, was stronger than all of his cravings combined.

 

Minho placed his fingers under Hyunjin's chin, forcing his eyes away from the his bulge. "We can stop baby." Minho's voice came out in a quiet, husky tone, causing goosebumps to rise up all over Hyunjin's body. But his boyfriend's words caused him to lean back. 

 

Over the months the two have been dating each other they have never gone further than a make out session. A VERY steamy one here and there. But nothing more. Heck, they haven't seen each other completely naked. And it wasn't Hyunjin's fault. He always made the first move to pull down his boyfriend's boxer brief and every time, every single time, Minho's smaller hand would stop him and that would be the end of that. 

 

Hyunjin knows that the older was experienced, unlike himself, and that never bothered him. In fact it turned him on even more; having Minho teach him everything that he knows and having the older take complete control over him did stuff to Hyunjin that he wouldn't dare say out loud. But never has Minho ever made the move to do something MORE. It had Hyunjin thinking all sorts of things.

 

"Do you not to have sex with me? Is that it?" Hyunjin avoided the older's eyes- too embarrassed at his words that left his mouth quietly.

 

"What?" Minho shifted underneath Hyunjin's body, his hands on top of the younger's legs. "Babe, why would you even think that?"

 

Hyunjin took a deep breath, trying his hardest to keep the tears that filled his eyes from falling. "Every time i try to get us to do something other that make out you always stop me. Do you not want me that way?"

 

Minho brushed away a tear from Hyunjin's cheek, he didn't even notice it falling. "Babe, look at me." Hyunjin did and his tears fell even more when doing so. "I want you like that baby. I want you anyway i can have you. I just don't want to force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with." Minho kissed the younger's forehead. "You're first time should be special. Not just at any place and any time."

 

Hyunjin's tears couldn't stop falling, he knew that he looked like a hot mess crying while straddling his boyfriend's lap, but he did not care. "If it's with you, that's special enough." Hyunjin leaned in and kissed Minho's lips. "And you aren't forcing me to do anything i don't want to do. I want to do it. I want you. Period." He whispered against Minho's lips. He could taste the salt from his tears from where they fell down to his lips. He didn't bother wiping them away.

 

"Are you sure babe?" Minho rubbed Hyunjin's thighs up and down. Hyunjin closed his eyes at the feeling and leaned his head back, exposing his bare neck. Minho's lip's quickly attached themselves to it, leaving trails of kisses from one side of his collarbone to the other. When he leaned back a whine left Hyunjin's lips.

 

"I've never been so sure in my life."

 

Minho smiled, his pearly whites showing. He closed the small gap between their lips and kissed Hyunjin like never before.

 

A small gasp left Hyunjin's mouth when he felt Miho's hand grasp his ass with both hands, he jerked away from the kiss. The smug look on the older didn't go unnoticed but before Hyunjin was able to say anything about it, Minho quickly stood up from his couch. 

 

Hyunjin wrapped his skinny legs around his waist and tightened his arms that were wrapped around his neck, in surprise of how quickly it happened. The way Minho effortlessly lifted Hyunjin and himself off the low couch amazed him. 

 

Minho's grip on Hyunjin tightened as he quickly navigate them through his small apartment, having no trouble finding his room. He was just glad that he left his door open when he left this morning. He was also glad that Felix, his roommate, was visiting his family for two weeks so they had the apartment to themselves. 

 

Minho threw him lightly onto his large, soft bed, spending no time covering Hyunjin's body with his own. His soft plump lips fell against his in a rough kiss. Hyunjin moaned against his mouth when he felt his boyfriend's hand reach down and cup his bulge. 

 

The street light that was just outside his single window was the only source of light in the now dark night, making Minho's face look even more breathtaking when he finally pulled away from the kiss. 

 

"You're so beautiful," Hyunjin breathed, pulling at his jeans. Minho noticed his movement and reached down and helped the younger pull his jeans down. All the way off him completely. He didn't trust himself to speak and ask Minho to hurry up. He knew that it would come out weakly, and not wanting the other to see just how weak he is for him, he used all his strength and flipped them so he was now on top. 

 

Hyunjin sat just below the bottom of Minho's briefs. This made it easier for him to tug at them slowly, revealing the older's member inch by inch. He did not notice that he was biting his bottom lip until Minho's fingers tugged at it, stopping him from drawing blood. Hyunjin looked up. The want in Minho's beautiful brown eyes made him even hungrier for more. And by the look of Minho's mirrored expression and hard breathing, so did he . Minho helped him completely remove his boxer brief. 

 

Hyunjin grabbed hold of his long erection, his thumb grazing the tip that was leaking precum. He licked his lips at the sight. 

 

Hyunjin's actions were stopped by Minho's hands on his. "Promise me that you won't regret this." Hyunjin smiled shyly and leaned down, connecting their lips. He hoped that his action gave Minho an answer. When he felt him kiss back with equal amount of need, Hyunjin knew he understood. 

 

"Promise me," Minho said between kisses. Hyunjin started to get even more frustrated. 

 

"I promise Minho now shut up and kiss me." Minho laughed but did not argue, and this time he wasn't planning on stopping with just kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not even going to try to write smut, i tried once and it was SO bad. So i am sorry to anyone that was expecting some very detailed sexy times. I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. 
> 
> Comments make my life so happy so please tell me what you think :) . Also i made a twitter earlier this month and so if you want to follow me, we can gush about how cute and precious Stray Kids are. my @ is (@_PrincessSana_) warning though, i am a majorly multifandom


End file.
